Report 578
Report #578 Skillset: Shadowbeat Skill: Bloodycaps/NightshadeBlues Org: Harbingers Status: Completed Mar 2011 Furies' Decision: Solution 1 Problem: Report 390 tried to address the strength of NightshadeBlues in groups - the main issue being its use in conjunction with double-haegl and lash - making mana-kills too easy to achieve. Since it is not feasible to have different modifiers on mana drain from different sources as the report suggested, the solution implemented was a flat reduction of the boosted mana drain of NightShadeBlue from 100% to 50%. This has resulted in a 25% reduction on the amount of damage bards are able to inflict from the clotting of bleeding with manabarbs -- something the original report did not intend. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Add to BloodyCaps the additional effect of reducing the amount of bleeding healed on 'clot' by 20% (A single clot will heal 16 points of bleeding, not 20). 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Add this effect to NightshadeBlues, instead. Player Comments: ---on 3/8 @ 04:38 writes: A report to address this problem is so long removed from the original NightshadeBlues report because I've only recently had the chance to talk with Sior about the issues with the change why the solution was implemented as it was. I also want to note that if you do the math, it's a 25% reduction to clotting which would achieve the same damage when paired with manabarbs that Harbingers were able to get before the change in report 390. I'm suggesting 20% as an acknowledgement that this will have some effect in groups - but the primary issue I'm trying to address pertains to the damage output for a single Harbinger. ---on 3/8 @ 10:56 writes: I don't see much of an issue with either at the moment, but I guess I could just be missing something obvious. Solution 1. ---on 3/8 @ 22:18 writes: Ok, did a little number crunching. Keep in mind this only takes into account kingdom enchant and not chervil. CrowCaw and BloodyCaps will hit for 400 clotting every 10 secs (assuming you CrowCaw with or around the tic), kingdom will negate 120 bleeding every 10 secs so 280 bleeding from one Harbinger. This will translate into 1575 mana from clotting and 1575 health with manabarbs up and 1730 with acromaticaura up. All these numbers to state that this is really only truly dangerous en masse in which case the people are almost as likely to do from minorsixth damage which is much more reliable. My only concern is true group combat when bleeding from other sources starts to stack. Otherwise either solution looks good. ---on 3/9 @ 00:01 writes: Group combat is a difficult thing to balance around, but chervil will help with that anyway. I support either solution. ---on 3/9 @ 05:12 writes: Achromaticaura does not increase damage caused by auric afflictions such as manabarbs. The only increase would be gained via BatBane. ---on 3/9 @ 10:44 writes: I support either solution. ---on 3/10 @ 02:55 writes: Looks fine to me! ---on 3/11 @ 14:30 writes: Sounds good, although maybe there should be a different or additional clotting message in this case.